1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power storage system mounted on a vehicle and a control device of a power storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Various sensors such as a voltage sensor, a current sensor, and a temperature sensor are connected to a battery mounted on a vehicle. The charging and discharging of the battery is controlled while getting information about the state of the battery based on the detection result of the sensors.
Like the case in which a battery is replaced due to a deterioration or a failure (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-238969 (JP-2005-238969 A)), a voltage sensor connected to a battery also needs to be replaced in some cases due to a failure. In this case, however, when an incorrect voltage sensor that is not normally connected to the battery is connected to the battery, there is a possibility that the information about the battery state (voltage) cannot be correctly obtained.
That is, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-085470 (JP-2012-085470 A), even when a non-regular battery is mounted on a vehicle, the information about the battery state can be obtained based on the detection value of the voltage sensor for use in controlling the charging and discharging of the battery. However, when the voltage sensor is not consistent with the battery, in other words, when the control device for controlling the charging and discharging of the battery is not consistent with the voltage sensor, the information about the battery state cannot be obtained correctly in some cases.